


One and Only

by Strangerdoggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But kinda sad too, F/M, Mileven, Poor Mike, and its actually really soft, he gets rekt dont worry, inserted in character, its jealous mike time yall, kinda asshole lifeguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerdoggos/pseuds/Strangerdoggos
Summary: A day at the pool gets inturrpted by an unwanted pest and Mike is not having it.





	One and Only

##  Summer 1985

 

Mike, El, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max all decided they wanted to go to the pool on a hot summer day in Hawkins. Jonathan and Nancy decided to tag along as well, and offered to give them a ride. 

 

Once they all arrived at the pool, they all get out and start heading in different directions. Dustin and Lucas head for the snowball stand, Max goes over to a lawn chair and sits, Will talks to Jonathan for a minute, and Mike and El head in hand-in-hand.

 

Once Mike and El made their way inside, Mike turned to her with a goofy smile.

 

“You excited?” Mike asked.

 

“Totally!” El responded, turning towards him with an even brighter smile. At that, Mike couldn’t help but blush at how perfectly amazing El was, and she was all his. 

 

“Alright then!” Mike responded.

 

Once they got inside, they started to take off their day clothes revealing the swim clothes underneath. Mike wore just swim trunks while El wore a one-piece bathing suit. Mike looked over at her and blushed a little.

 

_ I really do have the most gorgeous girlfriend _ .

 

As they made their way over to the pool, a gust of wind blew off El’s ribbon bow she was wearing. Mike ran to go catch it, but a hand had gotten to it before he could grab it. He looked up to see a very tall, broad, and muscle-y teen.

 

This hottie of a teenager had blue eyes, dark brown hair with blonde highlights at the ends, and was very shirtless. 

 

El had ran up next to Mike a minute later, and the teen had turned his full attention on her as soon as she came into view. Mike didn’t like that.

 

“Why hello there, you lovely young lady, I believe this belongs to you.” He said, his voice was very bold and almost intimidating. 

El gave him a smile as she took the ribbon.

“Thank you!” She said.

“My pleasure, senorita.” The teen responded with a dramatic bow.

El giggled at the gesture, and Mike felt a vein pop somewhere in his head.

“O-K” Mike said as he took a few steps closer to El protectively. “El, we don’t wanna keep the others waiting for much longer!” 

“Oh ok, I guess we should catch up with them.” El said, turning to Mike.

As they turned to walk the other way, the lifeguard teen shouted. 

“Farewell, Doll!” 

El turned around around and waved. “Goodbye!” 

Mike was gonna fucking explode. Doll? Did he just call El  _ Doll? _

They soon made it to the others, who were all waiting by the pool.

“Hey asshat, and El, what took you too so long?” Dustin said as they approached.

Mike gave Dustin a glare before answering in a nonchalant tone. 

“Oh we just had to go get El’s ribbon, it flew off.”

“Oh! And we met the sweetest guy. He picked it up for me and gave it back!” El said with a smile.

Mike’s face scrunched up in a very angry way.

Everyone’s faces stayed blank until Dustin bursted out laughing. Mike’s already annoyed expression only scrunched up more.

“Oh! Oh, my god! Wow, Mike, was he really the sweetest guy?” Dustin said teasingly. Mike could easily throw him in the pool and drown him on the spot. El’s expression turned confused as Dustin continued to laugh about it.

Max hit him on the arm causing Dustin to stop and wince. “Ow! What’s the deal, Mayfield?”

Max gave him a look that said “Cut it out, Mike’s gonna kill you.” That shut Dustin up. 

“Mike, what is Dustin talking about?” El turned to Mike with a very concerned expression on her face.

“Ah, don’t listen to Dustin. He’s just kidding around.” Max said, causing El’s attention to her.

El sighed and nodded, and there was a very uncomfortable silence that followed. Luckily, Will was the one to break the silence.

“So, should we head on into the pool?”

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Mike and El were the first ones over. 

“So, this is your first time swimming aside from our lessons. You ready?” Mike said, now feeling better that he’s with his girlfriend and friends.

“Yes!”

“Ok then, i’ll let you get in very slowly, ok?” 

El nodded with a confident smile as she eased her way into the pool with Mike holding her by the waist. El giggled at the contact due to her being ticklish, and it made Mike smile and chuckle a bit.

Once El was in the pool, she was roughly floating. At that moment Mike forgot he was gonna put on sunscreen, so he turned to El.

“El I have to go get some sunscreen from the bag in the car, ok? I’ll be right back.” Mike said.

“Ok Mike.”

“You gonna be ok?” Mike asked her, grabbing her hand.

“Mike, i’ll be just fine.” She smiled at him.

“Ok, well, i’ll be back in a sec.” 

Mike walked off to go to the entry way, leaving El at the end of the pool that was empty.

El started to feel uneasy, as the water started to feel heavy and it seemed to pull her down as it did in her tanks. She started to breathe heavily and rapidly. This wasn’t right. Something was wrong. 

_ Where was Mike? Was he not just here a second ago? Wait where did he go? Mike? Anyone?  _

Her thoughts became rapid and confusing as El grew more and more uneasy. 

She hadn’t even realized she stopped using her limbs to keep floating above water.

Her vision was fuzzy as she started to lose consciousness, until she felt the grip of someone latch under her arms and pull her up.

Soon El reached the surface and was coughing up water as soon as she was brought above water. Her vision started to come into focus as she saw her friends gathered near, with concerned looks on their faces. As she gained consciousness once more, she looked around to see who had saved her.

Oh.

Standing above her with the same concerned expression as her friends, was the lifeguard she and Mike had encountered earlier. His skin and hair were soaked with water and his breathing was a bit fast, almost as if he had been holding his breath.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok there Doll. You’re ok now. How ya feeling?” He said as he put a hand on her back.

El’s breathing was beginning to soothen so she could speak better.

“I’m, ok, thank you for saving me.” She said.

“Anytime, Princess.”

* * *

Mike was now walking back to the pool entry way from about 10 minutes of searching for that damn sunscreen. He was anxious to get back to El so he could help her with swimming, but also to look out for that creep of a lifeguard.

When he got inside, he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

The same lifeguard boy holding El’s face with one hand and the other hand was on her back. El seemed to be coughing, while the others were nearby. Once El’s coughing seemed to stop, the lifeguard removed the hand from her face and said something, and El responded. 

Mike felt like he was gonna have a fucking seizure. 

_ He better not have given her mouth-to-mouth CPR _ .

Mike ran to the scene as fast as his long legs could take him and stopped in front on them when the boy was helping El up.

“El! Oh my god! Are you ok?” He said, completely ignoring the lifeguard kid. Mike cradled El’s face in his hands and caressed it with his thumb.

“Mike, i’m fine.” El said looking up at him with a smile.

“What happened here?” Mike said, turning his attention to the boy.

“Oh, Mike, he saved me. I started to panic and I guess I forgot to keep myself floating, but Jason here saved me from drowning!” El said, gesturing to  _ Jason _ .

“Oh, really?” Mike said, making a face. He could have saved El, no problem.

“Yea, really.” Jason spoke up, walking towards Mike. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“Mike. Her,  _ significant other _ .” Mike said, stepping back towards El.

“Well then, Significant Other Mike, next time your girl is in danger, you might wanna be around to save her. Never know what would’ve happened if I didn’t step in and be the 

hero.” He said, taking a few steps toward Mike in a threatening way. Mike was tall, but this kid was taller, which was… scary.

After giving Mike one final glare, he walked off. 

Mike made the most offended scoff, that most certainly grabbed El’s attention.

“Mike, he was just giving a warning to you for the future. No need to be offended.” El said, giving him a smile.

Mike sighed. Typical El, always on the positive side of things. He had to admire her positivity, but he was still pretty pissed at this Jason kid.

“Plus, he did just save my life. You gotta give him that.” El said, matter-of-factly. 

Mike couldn’t argue with that fact no matter how hard he tried. He did just save El’s life, it’s basically his job.

_ Though Mike still wishes it was him who was her hero _ .

* * *

 

Mike was sitting in a lawn chair next to El when suddenly got in the mood for something sweet. A Snowball!

He turned to El when he got the idea.

“Hey El, i’m gonna go get a Snowball from the stand right outside the pool. You want one too?” Mike asked.

“Oh sure! Thanks Mike!” El said.

“Anything for you, Angel.” Mike said with a smile, trying to sound romantic and sweet. 

It worked apparently when El smiled, blushed, and turned her head. 

Mike gave a chuckle and started to head to the Snowball stand. He ordered him and El’s frozen treats, Watermelon and Strawberry, and started to head back.

When he got inside and made his way to his spot, he stopped. 

_ There’s gonna a be murder at this pool and the police will never find the body _ . 

El was talking with Jason who was sitting sideways in the chair next to her on the left. 

Whatever he was saying was certainly appeasing, since El was laughing and giggling.

_ Yep. Murder _ .

When he walked up to them, El turned to Mike and greeted him with a smile. 

Jason’s grin that was on his face disappeared as soon as he looked at Mike. 

“Oh, hey Mike!” El greeted him.

“Oh yea uh hi Mason.” Jason said with a blank expression.

“Mike.”

“Mike, whatever.”

“Jason was just telling me about his private swimming classes that are going to be open soon!” El said.

“ _ Private _ swimming classes?” Mike said through gritted teeth.

“Yea, just me and Jason.” El responded.

_ Oh hell no _ .

“Well, aha, that’s too bad because, El’s already taking lessons from me!” Mike said as nonchalantly as he could. 

“Really?” Jason asked with a bit of attitude.

“Yes. I am a  _ grea _ t teacher to her. Sorry, but she’s  _ taken _ .” Mike said, giving him a look.

“Ah well, Mike, you may be a good teacher now, but soon your student will get tired of you and need a fresh start with new lessons. You won’t be taken for long, until she gets a real man to show her how it’s done.” Jason said, standing up and moving next to Mike. He walked off not a second later.

Mike was flabbergasted and he thinks he’s gonna rip all his hair out.

El realized how upset he looked when Jason walked off, and her expression quickly turned to worry.

“Oh, Mike, are you ok? You look a little stressed..” El said, touching his arm.

At the contanct, Mike snapped around and let out a very unusual nervous laugh.

“Oh yea, El I’m fine! Now uh, I have to go find the guys somewhere else now, I need to talk to them about something!” Mike said in a nervous and fast tone.

“Ok I love you El, bye!” Mike quickly said before she could speak.

Within a second of the strange conversation he was running off in the other direction. El was left very confused and concerned. Max walked up a few seconds later holding a bottle of water and sat in the lawn chair next to El.

“Heya Ellie.” She greeted her with a smile.

“Oh hey Max..” El responded with an upset tone in her voice.

Max could see El was visibly concerned, so she tried to approach the situation calmly.

“Hey, what’s up?” Max asked.

El turned to Max and sighed, resting her body up against the back of the chair.

“Mike is acting really strange, and I wish I knew how to help him but he just ran off after saying he was gonna go see the guys.” El said.

“Yea, boys are one of the world’s most confusing mysteries. One minute their rambling about something, the next minute they leave you in the dust. I’ve seen this most common with that anxious boyfriend of yours.” Max stated.

“Yea, Mike can be a little quirky at times, maybe he’s just tired or something?” El said, trying to push all other possible problems out.

“Yea maybe.” Max said, putting her sunglasses down.

 

 

El huffed and sat back, looking at the sky.

_ Is Mike ok? _

* * *

 

Mike was not ok.

He was running to the bathrooms as fast as he could, trying to get away from everything. Once inside, he stopped by a sink and put a hand on either side of it as weight he breathed heavily. This was a terrible day.

After a few minutes, Lucas, Dustin, and Will walked in. 

“Oh! Mike, there you are.” Lucas said.

Mike’s head snapped around and his face was red, his hair was messy, his eyes were twitchy, and he looked like he could murder you with the look on his face.

The three boys stepped back a little with concerned looks on their faces, as their eyes shifted to one another.

“Mike, are you ok?” Dustin asked.

“Ok? OK? I am most certainly not ok! I am so beyond pissed I could probably decapitate a head right about now!! Specifically Jason’s head!” Mike practically yelled. 

He had an uneasy tone in his voice that only made the boys seem more afraid.

“Um, dude, who is Jason?” Lucas asked, stepping forward a bit.

“The pool lifeguard!” Mike snapped.

“He thinks he’s sooo heroic and amazing and all this and that and he just loves to save people! He thinks one day El’s gonna get tired of her current  _ teacher _ , and start wanting new  _ lessons _ from a better teacher and she’ll leave me for a real man soon enough!” Mike started to rant a little as he paced.

The others were silent for a moment as they shared worried glances.

 

“Mike, buddy, lifeguards think that they’re all that. They try to intimidate ya and get under your skin, but in reality, they aren’t gonna do shit to you.” Dustin said, taking a step forward.

“Y-You mean, he’s just been messing with me the whole day?” Mike asked.

“Yes!”

Mike pondered this for a moment as his breathing calmed. He sighed and pushed himself off the sink he was leaning against.

“What about El?” Mike asked after he stopped pacing again.

“What about her?” Will asked.

“What if she still wants to leave me for him?” Mike asked, a worried expression set on his face.

“Mike, El is your girlfriend and she loves you more than anything else. I highly doubt she’s gonna leave you for some lifeguard.” Lucas said, placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder.

Mike looked down for a second and looked back up to his friend. He gave a grateful smile to Lucas.

“Ok, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Lucas.” Mike said.

“Anytime, buddy.”

“Ok let’s get back to having fun in the sun!” Dustin said.

The others nodded and headed out the door.

When they turned the corner, Mike was greeted with something that practically made his heart stop.

A dark brown haired teen kissing someone with curly hair poking out from behind the boy’s shoulder.

“Aw jeez..” Will said, covering his face.

Mike was practically fuming with smoke coming out of his ears. His adrenaline was running fast and hot, and his hands were balled up into fists so tight, the knuckled were turning white.

Without warning, he charged at the teen, not even hearing what Will said from behind him.

“Mike, wait! That’s-”

Mike was out of range before he could hear the rest. He reached them and tackled the teenager and was attempting to strangle them while screaming somewhat incoherent ramblings.

“HOW DARE YOU KISS MY EL SHE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE ,I’LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TURN THIS POOL INTO A SLAUGHTER GROUND STARTING WITH YOU, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU NO-BRAINED GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS-”

“MIIIIIIIKE!!!!” Will shouted from somewhere.

Mike was pulled out of his rage as he look up to see Will and the others standing there.

“Get off my brother!” Will said, with an angry expression on his face.

A record scratched somewhere in the distance.

“Huh?” Mike said as he looked down to the person he was tackling.

“Jonathan??” Mike shouted in confusion.

“Yea, Mike, it’s me.” Jonathan said.

“Oh god i’m sorry, I thought you were someone else..” Mike said as he got off.

“Mike! What the hell?” Nancy said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

_ Oh. That was Nancy _ .

A few people had gathered nearby the scene and talked in whispers. 

Mike wished the ground would just swallow him whole.

After a moment, El and Max came into view. 

El’s face was etched in worry while Max looked confused. Jason walked up behind them and blew his whistle.

“Woah ok everyone calm down there.” Jason said.

“What’s going on?”

“My idiot brother attacked my boyfriend.” Nancy stated, crossing her arms.

“Oh really now?” Jason said and walked up to Mike.

“No attacking other pool residents. Warning.” Jason said before leaning into Mike’s ear so only he could hear him.

“You’re on thin ice, wimp.” 

Mike felt his heart wrench.

Jason gave him a “go to hell” look and walked back towards El.

“Jeez, who would want him as a boyfriend. Utter embarrassment.” Jason said next to El.

Mike heard this and held his stomach.

_ You heard him right. Who would want me as a boyfriend? _

Mike’s expression dropped as he looked around, before running off.

El watched as Mike ran off, and she felt like she could cry. Was this why Mike was acting strange? 

Everyone started to walk off back to what they were doing. The sounds of talking and laughter filled the air once more. 

El decided to give Mike some space before talking to him.

* * *

 

El sat in the chair after about 20 minutes until she decided she should talk to Mike. She got up and turned, but was stopped by Jason.

“Hey there, Doll.” Jason said with a smile.

El gave him a look and walked passed him. Jason stopped her yet again.

“Hey, what’s the matter, Princess?” 

“Leave me alone, I do not want to talk to you.” El said, not looking at him.

“Well that’s too bad, I was gonna ask if me and you could walk and get some Snowballs.” Jason said.

“Not interested.” El said, attempting to walk but Jason stepped in front of her.

“Hey, what’s gotten your ribbon in a twist, Cupcake?”

“What you said about Mike. That really upset him, and it’s upsetting me, too.” El said, crossing her arms.

“Oh, that. That was just a joke, babe. No hard feelings.” Jason responded, putting his hands in his swim trunk pockets.

“Yes, hard feelings. I don’t like how you treated him. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find and comfort him.” 

El said that before pushing Jason out of the way and started walking.

“Oh yea go comfort the wimpy baby. It’s not my fault that loser can’t take a joke.” Jason said from behind her.

Something in El snapped.

She whipped around and grabbed Jason’s whistle that was hanging around his neck and pulled him down so he could meet her eyes.

 

"Now you listen to me and listen good. If I ever hear you say anything bad about my Mike ever again, I will personally rip this whistle off your neck and shove it down your thoat, so when you try to speak the only sound that will come out is the sound of your regret. And if that's not enough, I will throw you in the pool and drown you, then make it look like there was an accident. El seethed, her eyes narrowed as she gave him  _the glare._

“Do I make myself clear, Water boy?”

“Y-Yes! You make yourself v-very clear!” Jason stuttered, clearly afraid.

“Good.”

El let go of the whistle, and Jason let out a terrified squeak before running off. 

“Hmph!” 

El lifted her head and closed her eyes, proud of herself, and started walking before stopping and opening them.

She saw her friends and Mike all looking shocked, while Dustin was absolutely losing it. They were all still and silent for a moment before Mike started to walk towards her.

“Mike, I-” 

El was cut off by Mike, who gave her a tight hug. El hugged him back and smiled.

Mike broke the hug and looked down at her with a smile and watery eyes. 

_ Had he been crying? _

“El, that was so amazing!” Mike exclaimed. “Like, that was almost as amazing as when you broke Troy’s arm and made him run away!” 

He started to laugh a little bit.

“I mean, Water boy? Haha that’s gold!” 

Mike was practically in tears with laughter and El giggled a little as well. Her face hurt from smiling.

After their laughter died down, Mike took her hand and held it in his. 

I’m sorry i’ve been acting weird. Today was supposed to be fun but, I kinda ruined it..” He said.

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, I was the one who didn’t notice how upset you were.” El said, bringing up her hands to cup his face.

“Nah, you were just looking at the bright side of the situation like you always do. That’s one of the many things I admire about you, El.” Mike said with a smile.

El bowed her head and blushed. 

_ God I love this girl. _

_ Jeez, I love this boy. _

“Besides, you don’t need to apologize. Seeing you make Water boy run off scared is apology enough.” Mike said with an amused chuckle.

El giggled and smiled. She was happy all of this was over.

She put her arms around his neck and Mike snaked his arms around her waist.

Mike leaned down a little while El leaned up. 

“I love you” was all that was said before she kissed him.

Their kiss was not like the small 4 second kisses they usually share. This kiss was full of meaning, like they were trying to reassure each other with slow, soft mouth movements and soothing hands.

After about 10 seconds or so, the kiss ended. They were both starry-eyed and a little out of breath. Then, they burst out into laughter.

The others watched this with smirks on their faces, happy this fiasco was done. After a few minutes or so, Max spoke up.

“Alrighty, lovebirds. Are we gonna have a fun pool day as a party or what?” 

Mike and El looked at each other and back to the rest of their friends and nodded. They all made their way to the pool to have some fun.

The rest of the pool day consisted of the Party splashing around, laughing, and having chicken fights. Jason didn’t mess with Mike or El after he got told off, and sometimes when he was seen walking around El would give him a glare that sent him running.

After the day was done, they all piled into Jonathan’s car and were dropped off to their houses. The remaining two were Mike and El cuddling in the backseat with intertwined hands. 

When Jonathan reached the Wheeler’s home, Mike and Nancy got out of the car. El got out to say bye to Mike.   
  


“Well uh, i’ll see you tomorrow.” Mike said.

“Yea, today was fun! Well part of the day was fun. Still fun though!” El said awkwardly.

Mike chuckled, and followed was silence. Mike looked down at El and realized just how beautifully she looked in the moonlight. 

_ She’s gorgeous.. _

Mike was brought out of his trance when El said his name a couple of times.

“Mike, what is it?”

“You.”

“What?”

Before El could say anything else, he cupped her face, bent down and kissed her firmly.

El kissed him back and brought her hands up to thread his hair. 

After a few seconds the kiss ended and they were brought back to reality. They stared at each other for a few minutes until they heard a teasing voice from behind.

“Hello? Earth to Michael! Mom’s gonna kill us if we don’t get in the house soon.” Nancy said.

“Oh heh, I have to go.” Mike said.

“I know…” El responded, removing her hands from his hair.

….

“Mike?” 

“Yea?”

El bit her lip.

“You’re my one and only.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Mike laid in bed with a smile on his face as El’s words echoed through his mind.

**“You’re my one and only.”**

_ I’m her one and only... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Writing angry Mike is so fun lmaooo   
> Sorry I have been dead here i'm such a lazy writer my god
> 
> anyways, I hope you liked that! <33


End file.
